Talk:Episode 161: World End/@comment-9801674-20140216080105
It's the end of the world as we know it, and ya know what...I feel fine. Welcome back to Cardfight Vanguard's finale! It's been a long road, but we're finally here at the climax of the battle between Aichi and the Agent himself! Link Joker's black ring has reached it's completion, and has sent Star-vaders to begin the invasion of earth. They seem to be doing a darn good job of it too! Oh no, they got Chri...oh wait, I don't care about Chris. Welp~ Oh wait, they got Kamui and the others, blast. Oh, and of course, more Reverse Fighters. Go away already, scrubs! *hand wave* With things engulfed in chaos, Void's Agent has everyone dancing in the palm of his hand. He's one small step away from complete World End, in both the game and the world. Aichi faces disbelief and dispair at this situation, twisted by the Agent's words. He begins to lose focus...it really is the end...isn't it? ...but suddenly, the best character ever appears to inspire hope in Aichi! Yes folks, it's KOUTEI!!! :D *heavenly choir* Yes, people. Even in the face of alien invaders, Koutei's spirit doesn't waver one bit! He simply rushes over to his girlfriend Yuri, and says he'll never give up! Oh, and the others chime in with their manliness too! Naoki, Miwa, Kamui, Shingo, and the twins...well, the twins aren't manly, but you get the idea! They all show their mettle, and it's just enough to lift Aichi's spirits. Despite the chance that Kourin will lose her memories, Aichi resolves himself, and his spirit. Despite his allies locked away, and being one step away from the end, he rallies whatever spirit his deck has left. To defeat the agent, and save the world, he has to surpass the Zenith. And he'll do just that...with Monarch Alfred! (Not Liberator of the Round Table, silly subs. >>) Monarch uses his Limit Break, but the Agent simply laughs in his face saying it's impossible to break the locks...well guess what Agent. You were wrong! The Monarch Liberates the Locks, withdraws his troops, and brings in reinforcements to turn the tides of the battle, all to ultra dramatic music! (love that new theme~) Kind of a shame the music is too darn good, I wanted to insert my own final battle music for this... :< ....aw what the heck, I'm doin' it anyway~ (Xenoblade Chronicles = You Will Remember Our Names)I'm doin' it anyway~ (Xenoblade Chronicles - You Will Remember Our Names) Surrounded by all odds, Alfred smashes through to his allies, and rallies their spirits once more. Oh, and packing gigantic laser cannons on his shoulders helps too. With one last push, Alfred finishes Glen, and the bitter Agent, with this one last blow... Shinku....HADOOOOOKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!! ...oh yeah~ Void's Agent has lost, Glen is defeated, and Link Joker's plans have been smashed, much like their ring, and all of their invading Star-vaders! The world is saved another time, and everyone is freed from Reverse, all in one fell swoop! Aaah, I love a happy ending, I really do. And best of all, Gai has a line! :D *pumps fists* However, the Agent uses the last of his strength, after cursing the Sages, Zelda and Aichi, and attempts to drag the blue haired fighter with him into the collapsing void. Oh shi-! Is this the end for Aichi! ...well, not really. Takuto, the real Takuto not the Agent, shows up at the last minute, and stops the Agent from completing his revenge. He drags the Agent with him into the void. But before then, he speaks to the girls, offering his sincere apoligies, his eternal gratitude, and his final goodbyes. Which is actually a little touching...I felt for that. :< So goodbye, Takuto, and Agent. You both were ok guys...you're both still a pair of "Ezels" though, but that's not all bad. Well, now, it's finally over...the last battle has passed, Void has vanished off the face of the earth, and all of the Reverse Fighters are all back to normal. You did well, Aichi. Now, you can finally rest...you can finally have a long nap, and rest away your sorrows...Ai....chi...Sen........ ....no....NO! You've got to be kidding me?! KAI IS STILL REVERSED?! D:< *slams laptop against the wall* GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! ....yeah, I lied. It's not quite over yet. There's the final real battle between Aichi, and a still for some godforsaken reason Reversed Kai. But what will come at the end of this victory? Can Aichi win and finally Unreverse Kai? Will this darn season ever end?! Find out next time, in the epic finale (maybe), and the most grand rematch ever, of Cardfight Vanguard Season 3!!! Be just, or be Reversed!